Feel Free
by Ciya
Summary: Drabble. An evil creature has cursed a teenaged Sam. Dean is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for Supernatural . tv's 100 Word Drabble Challenge._

**Feel Free**

Horror runs through Dean's heart as he catches sight of his kid brother on the edge of a high cliff, "no, no, no." Beyond desperation he climbs faster screaming, "SAMMY STOP! DON'T JUMP! SAMMY!"

Jarrett laughs as he watches the condemned's brother climb recklessly up the steep, rock strewn slope.

Breathing heavily, Dean points his gun, loaded with consecrated iron rounds, at the evil being's heart. "Reverse the spell. NOW!"

With an evil grin splitting his face, Jarrett glances over at the silent teen standing shakily on the unsteady precipice, turning back to Dean he says softly, "jump."

_**-FIN-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_An expansion of my drabble. I couldn't leave the story hanging, I tried but the plot bats kept getting tangled in my hair. They squeak a lot and eat my chocolate covered sunflower seeds._

**Feel Free - Chapter 2**

"_Jump."_ The word reverbs through Dean's brain - his arm drops, nerveless fingers are not longer able to hold onto the gun and it falls to the ground. His legs move under their own volition and he's soon running towards his kid brother. His thoughts are jumbled as he sprints over the rocky ground.

"_Jump." _ He can't let Sammy die - the kid is his responsibility. He **cannot** fail. Dean's close enough to see the dazed look on Sam's face and the quivering of his legs as the boulder he's standing on rocks jerkily back and forth.

"_Jump."_ Like a diver on a diving board Sam leans forward, arms extended. Dean lengthens his stride and with a burst of frantic energy he leaps. Sam's fingertips graze Dean's shirt. Dean sees Sam's eyes clear, blink then widen; his mouth opens but his voice is lost in the rushing sound of the wind past Dean's ears.

"_Jump."_ He's falling. Sam is above him screaming his name, pine trees and rocks are below him waiting to stop his fall. He catches a glimpse of his Dad reaching out for him and Caleb pulling the older man back from the cliff edge. Their screams add to the sound of the rushing wind.

"_Jump."_ He's falling faster. The craggy schist uplift is a blurry blue-grey streak. He hopes Sam will understand. Jarrett was not going to have him, not if Dean could prevent it. The cold wind cuts through his clothes like a knife and it's getting harder to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his watering eyes he could just see green streaks mixing with the blue-grey. 'Not long now,' he thought.

"_Jump."_ Thin pine boughs reach out for him bending under his weight. Thicker branches crack and break under his momentum; the needle-like ends tear through his clothing and skin. -Pain- A broken branch goes through his side. Dean screams for the first time. -Blood- He feels his back hit unyielding rock. -Blackness-

_**-FIN-**_

_So, Dean is a, sort of, person shaped splat. Please don't take my name in vain…much. For those who prefer to remain in denial, which is a wonderful place - full of cookies and beer milkshakes, go on to chapter three. Just don't forget to share the treats. __J_


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel Free - Chapter 3**

"DEAN!" a far off frightened young voice screams. "DEAN!"

"Sam stop! Caleb grab him! Don't let him see…" Sounds of a struggle fade away. Birds chirp hesitantly. "Dean?" a deep voice cracks and a sob escapes, "my sweet little boy."

Shaking hands carefully touch the bloody, broken body. Uncontrollable sobs escape, "son, please…please…" Fingers pressing on pulse points halt suddenly. "Oh my god." Hands move over the body more urgently. "Caleb he has a pulse! Sammy come here. Hold his hand…talk to him." Clothing is torn and fingers continue to probe.

A teenage boy's sobbing murmurs could be heard, "stay with me Dean. You promised to teach me how to drive. Please big brother, you promised."

"Caleb, his clothes are shredded and bloody but his skin is whole. He fell…the trees…the rocks. How?" Hands run through blood soaked hair, gently checking for fractures and depressions, "his skull is whole too."

"John the only thing I can think of is Dean was a willing sacrifice. He took Sammy's place without hesitation."

Sam's voice was small and strained, "the curse backfired on Jarrett because Dean jumped for me?"

"Possibly," Caleb replied, "I'll check on it just as soon as we get Dean out of here and to someplace protected and safe."

-Lights-Wind-Motion-Unknown voices-Quiet darkness-

Tired green eyes open to life-filled hazel ones. All is right in Dean's world.

_**-FIN-**_

_For real this time._


End file.
